2 Hot 2 Handle
|image = asiasolo.png|band = Trifecta|baile = Too Hot to Handle|genero = Dance Pop Electro Pop Jazz|largo = 3:34}}'''"2 Hot 2 Handle" '''es una canción de Trifecta.Fue usada en el solo de Asia en "Two Girls, One Solo". Letra Oh, here it comes, here it comes Always the same Here we go Every time I'm dancin' up in the club Everybody wanna come get with me They ask me, "You got a boyfriend?" No, no, no I'm free Then they're like "Let me take you out sometime" Then they're like "Let me get your number" Fine, but realize nobody can control me They're on fire from the start But it's always the same They turn to ice when they see That it won't go their way 'Cuz I'm on fire as a solo As I'm feelin' myself Got no desire to share the heat I got With somebody else Oh, did ya know? Too hot, too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle T-t-t-too hot to handle That's what you got to learn Baby boy, you can't hold a candle T-t-t-too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle Careful now, you might get burned Too, too (too) hot Candle, oh Too, too hot Baby now, you're workin' it like a job I can see ya goin' that extra mile You asking all the right questions Hm, knock it off with that smile Yeah, you got the groove with those moves, so smooth Yeah, you know the right words, so sweet I know you want it but I don't know if you can take the heat Maybe you'd be the one I could walk down the line, yeah Tell me "You could use a man" Man, believe me, I'm fine I can tell, I'm the one That you're dyin' to hold But they say, "Hey, if you love somebody Let them go" Too hot, too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle T-t-t-too hot to handle That's what you got to learn Baby boy, you can't hold a candle (yeah, yeah) T-t-t-too hot to handle (yeah, yeah) Baby, I'm too hot to handle Careful now, you might get burned Too, too hot Too, too hot (oh) Too, too hot too hot' continues in background Alright I'll give you one chance Only one chance, ready or not I can roll it through the night Don't you leave me cold tonight (don't you leave me cold) Can you handle? too hot' stops Can you handle this much hot? T-t-t hot T-t-t hot Oh! Too hot, too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle T-t-t-too hot to handle That's what you got to learn Baby boy, you can't hold a candle T-t-t-too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle Careful now, you might get burned too hot' starts again in background (Too hot, too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle) You, you, you wanna dance with the flames? (T-t-t-too hot to handle) Before you know my name? (Baby boy, you can't hold a candle) Baby, it's always the same (T-t-t-too hot to handle) It's always the same (Baby, I'm too hot to handle) Oh, I'm tired of this! too hot' stops Too, too hot Too, too hot Ooh, I feel it myself! Damn! Trivia *Abby regañó a Asia por mover los labios durante el baile(debido a que la letra era inadecuada) lo que daría a entender,que esta prohibido mover los labios en un solo,dueto,trío o baile grupal. Categoría:Solos de Asia Categoría:Jazz Categoría:Tercera Temporada